YAOES
YAOES is a triangular shaped robot armed with a flipping spike, similar to Patrick Rowberry's former robot Red. YAOES has appeared in every series so far with a very good amount of success, being the Runner-Up in the YouTubers' Special in Series 1 and winning the Foreigners championship in Series 1.5, but made it to only Round 2 in Series 2 after being out-pushed by Gamersleight's Gamergician and losing both its wheels in the process. The flipping spike is very potent. It is not only able to flip robots over, it can also heavily damage and immobilise robots. Despite having a flipping spike, YAOES cannot use its flipping spike to self-right, which is its main weakness. Robot History Series 1 In the YouTubers' Special in Series 1, YAOES fought against fellow YouTubers Crumpet King, PhantomPhoenix and Ste-Zus. The four robots split with YAOES and Crumpet King both attacking Ste-Zus while PhantomPhoenix accidentally got itself flipped by the arena flipper. PhantomPhoenix managed to self-right using its roll bars but was soon attacked by YAOES, who flipped it about while Ste-Zus came in and attacked YAOES. The four robots come together with YAOES getting underneath Ste-Zus, who had no srimech, and flipped it over. Now only three robots remained. The three robots circled each other as YAOES shunted the immobile Ste-Zus. As Ste-Zus was counted out, YAOES flipped PhantomPhoenix about, which heavily damaged it and caused smoke to appear from it. The two inadvertently pressed the pit release button. Crumpet King tries pushing the two robots which causes the two to split and gang up on Crumpet King before YAOES and Crumpet King then gang up on PhantomPhoenix, but during the process a Havok glitch sends PhantomPhoenix flying out of the arena, eliminating it. The two remaining robots tussled around the pit, neither getting a good push in, until YAOES dangerously drove close to the pit. Crumpet King then came in and seeing its opportunity, pitted YAOES. That meant YAOES was the runner-up in the YouTubers' Special, with Crumpet King surprisingly being the champion, as YAOES was the one favored to win. Series 1.5 YAOES fought in the Foreigners event in Series 1.5 as one of the three United States of America representatives. In the Qualifiers it fought against fellow United States of America representatives Losermit and Tree Bryan and Canada representative Sentenza Gaming. Losermit went straight for YAOES, but was immediately flipped onto its rear by YAOES. Since it had no srimech it was helpless. As YAOES slowly shoved the immobile Losermit into the wall, Tree Bryan shunted Sentenza Gaming across the arena and flipped it over at one point, however it was unaffected due to being invertible. YAOES left Losermit to be counted out and attempted to attack Tree Bryan. However Tree Bryan then shoved YAOES around while Sentenza Gaming attacked the huge circular saw of the rear of Tree Bryan with its front ramming spike. Tree Bryan then made a match-costing mistake by turning its attention to Sentenza Gaming. By doing so, YAOES was able to damage the huge saw blade of Tree Bryan with its flipping spike and caused the weapon to start smoking. Tree Bryan pushed Sentenza Gaming about, and in turn due to Sentenza Gaming's spike, lost a piece of protective armor. Sentenza Gaming was almost counted out while YAOES and Tree Bryan fought. It went to a judges' decision between YAOES, Tree Bryan, and Sentenza Gaming. It was a split decision between YAOES and Tree Bryan, as Tree Bryan won on aggression but YAOES won on damage. However, YAOES was named the victor due to immobilising Losermit and damaging Tree Bryan, as Tree Bryan did not immobilise another robot and took the most damage of all the robots during the match. In the Foreigners Final it fought against the Australia representative SoJiNn, the Germany representative Maria the German and the Scotland representative, The Savage Scot's Heuchter Teuchter. YAOES began by attacking Maria the German, while SoJiNn started by attacking the tricky Heuchter Teuchter, though was unable to do anything effective, while YAOES crumpled Maria the German's front with its flipping spike raised, doing major damage. SoJiNn backed away and started attacking the already heavily damaged Maria the German. As it attacked Maria the German, it lost one of its gloves to YAOES' flipping spike. As a result, SoJiNn started to attack Heuchter Teuchter again but to an even lesser effect than before. Maria the German then started attacking SoJiNn, jabbing it fiercely, however the two robots were stuck in a loop until Maria the German was immobilised by SoJiNn's remaining glove. Meanwhile, YAOES took off a wheel from Heuchter Teuchter and used its flipping spike as a weapon to damage Heuchter Teuchter's chassis. This worked, as Heuchter Teuchter was immobilised by YAOES' flipping spike. Heuchter Teuchter and Maria the German were actually immobilised at the same time. SoJiNn then started attacking YAOES and charged straight at t, which was a mistake that cost it the match as it was flipped onto its back by YAOES and counted out, leaving YAOES as the Series 1.5 Foreigners champion. Series 2 In Round 1, it fought against Series 1.5 joint Team Trash champion, Young Bones Gaming's Captain Flippington. YAOES almost suffered a early upset in the first seconds as Captain Flippington slammed into YAOES and then flipped it over. YAOES could not self-right and but was still trying hard to self-right but then Captain Flippington tipped YAOES back onto its wheels, which was a match-costing mistake as YAOES went onto the attack, wedging under Captain Flippington and pushing it around and then using its flipping spike to severely damage Captain Flippington. YAOES in the process takes off Captain Flippington's flipping arm. YAOES then pushed Captain Flippington next to the pit release button which activated the pit, and immobilises it with its flipping spike. YAOES then challenged Observabot, but Observabot had a lower ground clearance and easily pushed YAOES into the open pit. Despite losing to Observabot, YAOES was still through to Round 2. In Round 2, it faced the powerful ram-bot, Gamersleight's Gamergician. The two robots met by the side of the arena, hitting the pit release button in the process, activating the pit. Gamergician, having much more superior pushing and ramming power, slammed YAOES hard to the side wall and held it there temporarily before shunting YAOES around and throwing YAOES about due to the sheer force of its pushing power. YAOES was then flipped by Gamergician onto its back and onto an angle grinder, where YAOES was unable to self-right. Gamergician slammed YAOES again and managed to tipped it back on its wheels, only for the wheels to be cut off by one of the grinders. As YAOES was counted out and sustained damage from the grinder and started to smoke, Gamergician fought Observabot and won by pitting it. This meant YAOES was eliminated from Series 2 early on. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 3 *Losses: 2 Series Record *Series 1: YouTubers' Special, Runner-Up *Series 1.5: Foreigners, Champion *Series 2: Heat B, Round 2 Trivia *PhantomPhoenix and YAOES are currently the only robots to appear in every series. Category:Series 1 competitors Category:Robots that debut in Series 1 Category:Series 1.5 competitors Category:Series 2 competitors Category:Robots with flippers Category:Robots with spike weapons Category:Foreigners Competitors Category:Side event champions Category:American Robots Category:YouTubers' Special competitors Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Middleweight Robots